Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) structure, and more particularly to lateral bipolar junction transistors.
Description of the Related Art
Heterojunction bipolar junction transistors (HBJTs) known in the art include a heterojunction, i.e., a junction of two semiconductor materials having different band gaps, that coincide with a p-n junction between the base and the emitter. The wider band gap of the emitter relative to the band gap of the base in an HBJT increases the current gain relative to a bipolar junction transistor employing a same semiconductor material across the base and the emitter and having similar physical dimensions and doping profiles for the base and emitter.